3D liquid crystal displays (LCDs) not only have the benefits of ultra-thinness, energy conservation, and the like of an LCD, but also allow users to directly discern the distances of the objects in an image, so as to obtain more comprehensive and authentic information. Therefore, 3D LCDs have broad application prospects.
During operation of an LCD, liquid crystal molecules would be deteriorated under a long-term function of an electric field in one and the same direction. Even if the voltage applied to the liquid crystal molecules is removed, the light transmittance of the liquid crystal molecules may not be restored to a level before application of the voltage, thus causing undesirable phenomena, such as severe blurring of images on the LCD, etc. Therefore, in order to prevent deterioration of liquid crystal molecules, it would be necessary to frequently change the direction of the electric field that is applied to the liquid crystal molecules.
Based on the forgoing, in order to avoid deterioration of liquid crystal molecules in a 3D LCD and meanwhile ensure the display effects of the 3D LCD, a 3D drive method has been proposed in the prior art, in which the direction of the electric field can be reversed. Specifically, the direction of the electric field is reversed after the left eye image and the right eye image of one picture have both been displayed.
The inventor has discovered, during the effort for achieving the present disclosure, that the above 3D drive method cannot be applied to a Vertical Alignment (VA) LCD. This is because the pixel of a VA LCD generally employs a charge sharing technology in order to guarantee a large viewing angle display of the VA LCD. That is, one pixel is divided into two sub-pixels, and the large viewing angle display of the VA LCD is achieved by lowering the brightness of either of the two sub-pixels. The above 3D drive method in the prior art would cause unfavorable conditions on the VA LCD, such as different brightness between the left and the right images and crosstalk between the left and right eyes' images on one and the same picture, etc., thus reducing the 3D display effects of the VA LCD and affecting users' experience.